


the first kiss

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Rooftops, Sort Of, inspired by iCarly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “It’s so stupid, you know? How people get all freaked out over their first kiss. It’s stupid.”Alec turned and stared at him for a moment before asking, “So, you-you weren’t joking? When you told me you haven’t kissed anyone?”Magnus could feel the heat coming up to his face. Thank God for his dark skin so it wasn’t as noticeable. He couldn’t even look Alec on the face while explaining. “I mean, um, no? I just wish I could get it over with, you know? To stop worrying about it.”Alec chuckled at that. “Yeah uh, me too. I get the feeling.”





	the first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).



> first fic of the year! a birthday present, for the lovely Zia, which is tomorrow but I decided to post today cause, i'm like that. I hope you like it!

Magnus knew he would find Alec on the roof of the school. It was their sacred place--for everyone needing a break, really-- and he was proven right when he stepped on it and saw Alec leaning on the ledge, staring at the scenery.

 

He approached him slowly, unsure of how his sometimes enemy-sometimes-friend would take his presence --they weren’t really enemies, though. There were years of this sort of fake animosity and competitiveness between them, over being the best of the class and anything else, but it wasn’t anything serious, just kids being kids.

 

He took that a little too far today, though.

 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said when he was close enough for Alec to hear him but still giving him his space. He made an acknowledging sound so that prompted him to continue. “For, you know, telling people you haven’t kissed anyone.”

 

Alec sighed and nodded, making eye contact with him and conveying with so little that he accepted his apology. Magnus exhaled in relief, glad to know Alec wasn’t angry with him anymore.

 

They stood side by side for a little while, enjoying each other’s company and the silence, just looking over at the city. After a moment, Magnus couldn’t help but think how ridiculous the whole thing was, he scoffed.

 

That caught Alec’s attention. “What is it?” he asked him softly.

 

“It’s just--,” Magnus gestured with his hands at nothing, trying to convey the thing. “It’s so stupid, you know? How people get all freaked out over their first kiss. It’s stupid.”

 

Alec turned and stared at him for a moment before asking, “So, you-you weren’t joking? When you told me you haven’t kissed anyone?”

 

Magnus could feel the heat coming up to his face. Thank God for his dark skin so it wasn’t as noticeable. He couldn’t even look Alec on the face while explaining. “I mean, um, no? I just wish I could get it over with, you know? To stop worrying about it.”

 

Alec chuckled at that. “Yeah uh, me too. I get the feeling.”

 

“I don’t know why people are so obsessed with it, to be honest,” Magnus mumbled. 

 

Alec perked up and looked like he was about to say something, but seemed to think about it and said nothing.

 

“What? What were you gonna say?” Magnus inquired. 

 

“I mean,” Alec started, a nervous tilt on his voice. “I was just gonna suggest that--”

 

“That we should kiss each other.” Magnus finished for him, an amused expression on his face.

 

Alec blushed and almost choked on air. “Oh god, you’re gonna hit me now, aren’t you?”

 

Magnus laughed and shuffled a little closer to Alec. “No, I am not.” He whispered. “And...should we? So we can get it over with?”

 

“Uh, If you want? Just to get it over with?” Alec asked, hesitantly.

 

Magnus suddenly stepped into Alec’s space, wincing a little for his lack of finesse. “Just to get it over with.”

 

Alec nodded and they stared at each other, eyes looking for a confirmation. Magnus got impatient though, and grabbed him by the arms and shook him a little.

 

“Well? Aren’t you gonna, lean in or something?”

 

“Uh, su-sure.” Alec stammered, before leaning in.

 

Their lips touched softly, a close-mouthed contact that sent sparks through the both of them--not that they were gonna admit it. Their eyes remained open the whole time, and that should have made things awkward, with Magnus also grabbing his shoulders and Alec doing nothing with his hands but somehow it wasn’t. 

 

It worked. The kiss was over as soon as it started though, both of them parting with a low smacking sound. Alec stepped back and scratched the back of his neck, a small, smile on his lips. Magnus was moving side to side, as If eager to leave but smiling, too. He was the first to break the silence.

 

“There, it’s done. Now we can go back to see who is the best of the class.”

 

Alec laughed. “Yeah, we both know it’s me.”

 

Magnus started to walk backward, to the door, sporting a wide grin. “Keep telling yourself that, Lightwood.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the first kiss scene between Sam and Freddie on iCarly. Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!


End file.
